Bosses
Usually they appear at the end (or near the end at least) of each update. Some of them are alone and others have company. Usually they don't drop any kind of special loot or reward.Except the experience of course. Plot Bosses Riala Withered Mountains' Fortress Your little party has to beat two Elite Succubi and a powerful mage. She is much too strong to be defeated at that point in the game (except by cheating and even then they give 0 exp/Sx), so the best advice is you should not spend any of your consumables in this fight, because you are meant to lose this fight. Cache Guardian Incubus King's old cache It will spawn after Yarra joins the party. Simon's Silencing Strike will remove a lot of it's damage threat, Blind from either SImon's Blinding Strike or Aka's Blinding Stab will remove the rest of it. There's a minor fight before you are allowed to heal via the camp again so make sure that your party is healthy enough (approximately half health on everyone should be fine) can survive that as well. Chimera In the trail Chimera's main attacks all revolve around physical offense, so Aka's Weakening Stab reduces it's damage output a lot. Coupled with blind (which it resists slightly), it's damage output is reduced severely. It does have an AOE poison attack but it's also immune to silence meaning you're going to have to endure it. Battlefield medicine removes the status effect if necessary. Lead Slaver Meeting hall Unremarkable in all the aspects. Providing that your entire party is in good health, you shouldn't have any kind of troubles with himAt most, the lust Bombs that he likes to use are a annoyance.. It's entirely possible to solo this with Simon but you'll piss off the girls (rightfully so). Portal Demon At the academy Portal demon summons the enemies that you already fought and killed in the dungeon, practically it's only real threat is allowing it to live for (far too many) turns where it will hit you with a very powerful AoE that might even oneshot some characters. Just setup your team to take advantage of the enemies you fought in the dungeon (my preference being Simon, Yarra, Aka, Robin). You get as much as 1748 EXP and 316 Sx for your effortsIf you kill it too soon not all the its servants appear.. Slaver Ringleader Slaver warehouse He has a good punch, but is vulnerable to the Poisoned BladeYou should have this skill by now.. He is entirely single target. Beware of his minions frequently using the Heal spellAlthough not the Cure one so they could poisoned with immunity., an easy way to stop this is to simply silence them (as an aside, these are the exact same minions in the dungeon so things like Flirt also work). You get 724 EXP and 198 Sx when you defeat them. Seed of Corruption Sineford's Mine Gotta just get down and dirty with this one. It blocks most common status effects except the usual Aka debuffs, blind and heavily resists stun. This one uses primarily single target physical AND magical strikes to make tanking it a bit difficult. In addition, it can silence the entire party making mages difficult to use. If you're using Hilstara's Shieldwall, be aware of her health as it's Tangling Tentacles can deal close to 600 damage in addition to paralyzing. Use Simon's Battlefield Medicine to rectify it if necessary. Prize: 1270 EXP plus 518 Sx. Ogre Devil's Pass He acts more like a miniboss rather than a full fledged one although the reason why becomes apparent when you look in the optional boss area. It's AoE skill (Whirling Club) is not powerful against a rested party, but it could generate some troubles but nothing unmanageableHe can be poisoned, so use Aka's skills to poison and weaken it and you should be fine.. Ogre's susceptible to a surprising number of status effects like mad lust long, blind, poison so look into those options if it's giving you trouble. Don't forget to loot the corpse near for a Dwarven Helm. The experience & money that you get1853 & 819 Sx respectively. is pretty nice too. Noble Scion Ari-Yhilina Palace A fun fight personally, first off, do NOT silence either Guardian Mage, they will use a potion to heal up the next round removing all status effects and basically healing them to full. Might be tempting to focus on the Scion but the scion has honestly horrible damage output should be ignored in favor of focusing on the mages. Both mages have access to a defensive aura and if two of them get cast on the same turn, your damage output drops VERY significantly. The mages are weak towards Ice and can be poisoned and stunned (Simon makes a very good stunbot). Once the major threat has been taken down, feel free to make the noble feel the heat via Fire spells.There was a suggestion to use Ice or Sexual here instead. Noble takes more damage from Fire compared to Ice and takes EVEN more from Sex but Yarra is dead weight for the rest of the battle as the mages are immune to Sex damage. He drops a Shining Sword, 2167 EXP and 1500 Sx. Unhuman Desecrationist faction's house He has very poor agility, so will probably attack after Hilstara.Kinda doubt the veracity of this claim since his base agi is 70... don't wanna just remove other people's work though so *shrug*. His Inhuman Aura magic attack affects the whole party. He shares with the other Unmen their weakness against Lightning so a Level 21 RobinIt requires that you recruit Robin before any fighting in Stineford and you get all the EXP available in this section of the game. is a formidable asset against him. In any case, you could try to increase her magical power with appropriate gear and Qum's Arousing KissHer presence in the party is a bit of wild card, as she can be binned before she has time to be useful.. You get a good amount of EXP: 3119, but no money. His defeat implies the end of the dungeon, so take your time to check that you had got all the gear available. Varia's Second Varia's Lair This fight could be a cakewalk or something more challenging depending on the level and composition of your party. If your Simon has already reached level 26, the possibility of using AoE skills like Simon's Commanding Presence, Yarra's Haze of Sex or Altina's elemental stormsSome of them are weak against sex, some against fire. it will take care of all the minions in a couple of turnsThree at most, if you decide to poison the Second at the start.. Hilstara's Shieldwall and good equipment allows her to tank for the mages doing the hurting. 2417 EXP & 1003 Sx are your reward, plus a new harem member of course. Stone Gargoyles Old Fortress A couple of tough gargoyles that attack when you try to access the basement. They have very high HP and are resistant to fire but they are weak against iceSo both Altina (if present in the party) and Robin are useful here.. They are also immune to most status effects except stun and confusion. They can be specially hard if your party is low in mana and/or health. They give you 4694 EXP so they are good to level up the party before the arrival of the Horde. Plus they are great guardians for the groupIt's unknown if they will play a role later.. Aramite Elite Eustrin A tough Aramite Soldier, accompanied by four soldiers. As both Carina and Varia are relatively frail, it is recommended that you use Hilstara's Shieldwall and Carina's Shield of Purity. Among his attacks he can Blind or Silence a single target, so equip your party with the appropriate Pins. After that try to raise your defense and target first the normal soldiers. You get 3790 EXP and 1052 Sx. If you have a Reshaped Varia, then both she and Hilstara can use Encourage. Having both of them use Encourage on Varia on the first turn means that Varia can use Furious Strikes on Turn 2 to do a formidable amount of damage per hit, possibly one-shotting up to three guards if she has good enough gear and even taking down the main soldier in one hit if she scores a good crit. For defense just have Carina spam Shield of Purity twice and then top off anyone who was hit too hard. Esthera Empress' Private Training Grounds You had to fight to her thriceOn one on one duels so very little tactics can be applied here. in the last part of the Simon's visit to her country. Each time, the fight will be tougher. General equipment advice: despite the animation, the Empress attacks against the Defense stat. Equip your Simon accordingly and the damage taken could be reduced. Also note that Simon can use Claws to further increase his defense. The first spar is pretty easy. My Simon was not a top of his health About 800 HP approximately. so I combined Precise Strike and Health Potions and I beat her without trouble. An alternative strategy is to use normal strikes and not special strikes with suppress lust when you got 10 SP for healing. Use precise strike when you got enough SP pool. You heal more than you can be damaged. You get 3490 EXP for this fight and Simon's Skill Suppress Lust is converted to Lust Renewal. The second one is tougher. It's possible using the Lust Pastry that you should have got helping the Office Supervisor. If you don't have it, try to use a Large Health Potion. It's perfectly possible to win this fight without any healing items if you got a massage from the baths first- the health regeneration effect of invigoration will buy you the extra turn you need and you'll want to visit the baths at some point because you get an RP bonus with Nalili the first time you visit the baths after sleeping with her, so it's the perfect opportunity. For the offensive, don't bother with Unified Strike, just use Precise Strike. You get 5825 EXP and increase Simon's lust Gain. As it happened with Riala in the Prologue, you're not meant to win the third fight so no reward if you are able to. In any case, you learn a new Skill, King's Aura. Canid Abomination Outside of the Hole Prison My proposed party is Vhala, Hilstara, Altina and Varia (so no succubi on the party and we see why in the next paragraph). You trigger its apparition by interacting with the red ward. It has a lot of HP and it resists both sexual Attacks and Ice, Fire and Lightning but not Altina's Quake. As it uses a Sexual Attack, it's good to use Vhala's Unperson Aura (but it binds the Skills of the succubi: that is part of the reasoning behind the stated selection) in the first turn. Altina's Quake is also an obvious choice, Varia should stick with Blade Dance or Furious strikes. As you're protected, use Hilstara to buff the party by Encourage. It gives you 5293 EXP and 1107 Sx and the end of the fight returns you to Simon's group. Mastermind's Unhumans Hidden Stronghold You get to pick your party before entering the place, and you can't change it once inside. I suggest Simon, Yarra, Aka and Carina. (Simon and Yarra are impossible to change.) Once inside, make sure that you are suitably equipped before the timer starts. You trigger the guards when you enter the mastermind's chamber: an Arcane Unhuman and an Unhuman Failure. Both have lots of HP and a mass attack that deals damage to all party members and Sexbinds all succubi (it seems to be triggered by the first use of sex magic in combat), as well as an individual attack with the same effect. If you are lucky, you might be able to blind them, and if you are really lucky, stun them. Aka's suggested because of her Disabling Assault, and Carina - because of her Shield of Purity. Simon's King's Aura buff can also come in handy when you gather the SP for it. The Unhuman Failure is weak to Lust, but Yarra is mostly useless due to Sexbind. Surprisingly, Carina's Calming Aura can remove Sexbind, but it's often rendered moot if an Unhuman can attack after her. They drop 6983 EXP and no Sx. Ginasta Yhilin Palace Once you complete at last two of the objectives in the Govern Yhilin quest, upon entering the main hall of the palace you will be confronted by Ginasta, who has come to slay the Doom King. It's pretty important that you try to finish the fight as quick as you as Sierra has confirmed that: She is a quite strong one. Main difficulty is that most of your usual damage dealers are pretty much unable to touch her. So the most important part is to chose your party for this fight, you can do it before fighting her. The ones able to really hit her are Simon himself and Robin (super family!), so Robin's presence is a must. Two others places should be reserved to healers/buffers. Ginasta is able to two-shot anyone, so two healers are much better that one. Ginasta heals 600 hp every turn, and is able to heal about 2400 while buffing all her parameters. The only saving grace is the fact that she occasionally tries to destroy your control over your 'slaves' which does about 10 damage to party - turn lost for her. So I advise to take Robin, Qum and Carina. White mages use their buffs and heal party, while Simon and Robin use their most powerful attacks. And victory will be your in the end. For my part, I had beaten with Simon, Robin, Aka and Qum. I recommend that you prioritize the following stats (by equipping the characters with appropriate gear): the ATK stat for Aka and Simon (or any other hitter like Varia for instance) and the MAG stat for the other two. At the start you should debuff her with Aka's Disabling Assault (it's entirely possible that you miss some tries, as Ginasta's EVA stat seems to be high) and starting to reduce her life with Simon and Robin. Use Qum's Arousing Aura to buff (and heal, that is the reason that you need the best MAG stat that you can get) your party. Use Simon's Support if you need to revive Qum. For the other members, use Qum instead. There also people that have defeated her with a party of Simon, Robin, Aka and Carina/Varia. On the other hand, there is no much room to include Yarra, Hilstara or Nalili. You get 9999 EXP (and no money) for that. Optional Bosses These fights are not obligatory to advance the plot, but they are a pretty good source of EXP and Sx or other goodies. Heart of Horror Devil's Pass Optional Dungeon This is a tough bastardTMA save before this fight is highly recommended.. It has no special resistances or weaknesses and it cannot be silenced, blinded, stunned or lusted (it can be poisoned but the odds are against it). The boss has virtually 0 defense meaning that Aka should be able to just focus entirely on poisoning it as she cannot impact the battle via her debuffs meaningfullyIt has 10 defense/mdef, piercing stab isn't very helpful. Weakening stab does nothing as none of it's attacks are physical. Crippling strike could have an impact, but I preferred fishing for crits. After that it's a waiting game for it to get low enough to be killed. Make sure to bring along slave pins (or an equivalent) to block out silence for your main magic users then just wait out the poison once it hits. Some of his techs are: a single target damaged+paralyzed, a whole party damage+blind+silence, and a whole party damage+blind. It gives more than 3000 EXP and comparatively few money (little more than 600 Sx). Defeating it, doesn't end the dungeonSo you still have time to eliminate any other enemy still alive.. Taking the armor behind itOnly available if you complete this dungeon in Chapter 1. really finish this dungeon. Demonic Essence Ari-Yhilina's Lower Town (Warehouse's basement) You only find this boss if you had found the mysterious Cult. It has two companions with less HP and Mana. The boss has about 10000 HP and it has a dangerous AoE that really damages your party, but fortunately is vulnerable to poison and only moderately resists blind. So the best strategy is to poison and blind the three of them as quick as you can and to try to keep the three members of you party alive as many turns as you can. The bulk of the damage in this battle is Physical so prepare the mages accordingly. You'll get about 2300 EXP from this one, plus a pitiful of Sx and a great Robe. Wards & Constructs Ari-Yhilina's Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy Once you had passed the three trials at the Order, you have the option to test some prototype magic constructs. It's a very challenging fight and the only reward is 2640 EXP (and the admiration of its creator, that could help you in the long run). The tactic described above was shared by Seil at the BKG forums.You can see the original post here. As your party can be overrun easily, you have to prioritize the elimination of the enemies above doing general damage. Of the six enemies, Constructs A and B are the least dangerous, so you give them less priority. On the other hand, Constructs C and D are, on the other hand, very dangerous but they are vulnerable to physical attacks so Aka could lead with then one by turn with Forceful Lunge. Meanwhile, both Robin and Altina should use Lightning attacks against the Water WardShe is vulnerable to Lightning. and/or trying to keep the party alive. Once you have dealt with these three enemies, the rest should be doable.Provided that the RNG doesn't kill you first: there is a element of luck in this fight. You can use Ice spells to defeat the Lightning Ward.At least it has no resistance against that element. Adding to that a bit, i've found that the first 2 turns are the most important and luck based parts. Firstly, Altina and Robin's damage output together MUST be able to kill the water ward in 2 turns.Try as I might, no matter what odd combination of healing/offense I did if I took longer than 2 turns to kill the water ward it was a lot easier to restart. It seems to be impossible to outsustain the damage when even characters you bring back via revive potions are one shot. Concrete Demon Ari-Yhilina Miner's Junction To unlock this option you need to speak with the elven mage near the loyalist bar in the Lower City, and she'll give you a spell that lets you amplify the effect of the demon summoning before collapsing the rift in order to make the mine unusable by the noble houses or something.The plan is kind of strange and confusing. If she won't give you the spell then go do other faction quests and leave dealing with the mine until last. At any rate you then need to go to the northernmost room in the mine and fight the humans guarding it, then choose "Use the amplifying spell" instead of closing the rift. Note that this will throw you into the boss fight immediately with no opportunity to heal up after fighting the guards, so be sure to do your healing before you end that fight. The boss itself uses physical attacks exclusively and can one- or two-shot your mages with its biggest attacks, so it's incredibly important that you blind it with Aka and have the mages guard so they don't get one shotIt could take you a while to blind it. as soon as you can or else you are going to be in for a wild ride. After that, have Aka use Disabling Assault twice to soften it up and weaken its hits and use Forceful LungeAt lower levels, I personally suggest one weakening to make mages non oneshot able, then Crippling to reduce the hit chance even more before another weakening. after that until you need to reapply a debuff. The demon seems to resist all damage types equally, so just use your biggest guns and have your mages heal if things get too dangerous, but don't stop piling on the damage. You get 2774 EXP and a pitiful 299 Sx for your efforts. This will annoy House Adamant so you won't get paid for the job and it may have consequences down the line but it will also make you more popular with the commoners and may offer different profitable opportunities as well. If you're worried about the consequences, keep a separate save slot with this fight as the last thing you do on Aka's route and with Aka's route as the last thing you do before Simon's route so you don't have to backtrack as much if you want to change things. Fallen Chosen North-east of the succubi village near the Gathering complex'This fight is only available by day. The following strategy has been proposed by Omega2501 in the LTS blog. It's a sound strategy. Equipment: You should have some kind of lust preserver for both succubiI personally think the butt plug is best stats-wise. and if you got the cache as one of your investmentsOr just bought one in the town. give Yarra the the charm of perversion (the yellow trinket) which gives her the Masturbate+ skill. Orcent should have the best gear that you can get with your available Sx. The fight consists entirely of attacks which target the physical defense portion. An alternate strategy exists of allowing Orcent to die and reviving him with enough health to survive a weakened whirl, to do so, Qum requires between 105 to 157 magicActual numbers may be SLIGHTLY lower if you bought better armor from the merchant. The scenario I was working off implies only free/initial equipment. Orcent should be hit for about 1250 damage and the two numbers shown are the lowest and highest numbers required to ensure enough hp to survive a hit., if trying this, Qum needs something that gives her the masturbate+ skill as well. Have Orcent spam his Defensive Attack, rotate Defensive and two Piercing AttackThis is a minor mistake, applying another round of atk/agi down via Defensive Strike refreshes the timer on both so you can get 2 precision attacks rather than just one. or just the debuff active on him and use Piercing otherwise. Qum should be healing or buffing the party with ''Arousing Aura. If she can do neither, order her to Attack. Yarra should be either attacking or casting Sexual Torment most of the battleJust go with what does the most damage, but bear in mind that Sexual Magic doesn't work that well on him so it's best to gear Yarra for Physical attack (ATK) in detriment of the other stats.. Don't forget to use her First Slut ability if she knows it as it gives her buffs which are quite useful. The boss isn't immune to Lust Stun/Mad(although it is immune to Long Lust Mad which is what flirt does) so consider handcuffs or Yarra's Haze of Sex to trying to weaken it faster/further. That is pretty much it. The fight will take a while, as he is resistant to your damage, so you don't do HEAPS to him keep your SP (the red bar) up for Yarra with the already mentioned Masturbate skill and you'll get there eventually. You get 2309 EXP and 1000 Sx plus a Shining Sword for your efforts. Slayer '''Damaged section of the foundation My recommended party for this boss (he is the static monster in the top crystal) is the following: Simon, Aka, Qum and Yarra. Both Succubi should be equipped with Buttplugs. It hits pretty hard (it could kill Qum if you're unlucky so try to increase her DEF with appropriate gear), so you should try to weaken it with Aka's Disabling Assault (x2); later she can use Forceful Lunge or Poisoned Blade. Use Simon to hit its companions (if they hit one of your party members seriously hurt they could knock him/her out) and/or help Qum in keeping the party alive; once the Slayer is alone, you should have enough Lust to use Corrupt on it. Try to use the first two turns to boost the ATK and MAG of the whole party with Qum's Arousing Aura; after that just keep the party alive. They key is Yarra: use Haze of Sex as much as you can to deal damage to the boss and incapacitate the others. Alternate strategy by Ripett (if you don't mind trying to get lucky): Slayer is weak to Ice spells... meaning that Robin and Altina could do some real damage to it. My party consisting of Simon, Aka, Robin and Altina usually took care of it in 3 rounds. I would start with Aka using Forceful Lunge on one of the Eaters and Simon using Precise Strike, Altina using Ice and Robin using Ice Lance on Slayer. Since all 4 of them hit BEFORE monsters, that should take care of close to half of Slayer's points (not counting possible crits!) and with a little luck kill a Eater since Aka does have 25% of hitting a crit (which will kill a Eater). So provided RNG is nice and spread damage on all characters you should have little problem completing a fight. Just repeat the process, have Aka strike the same Eater if he's not dead (if he is switch to the other one) and by the end of Round 2 Slayer should either be dead or very, very close to it (400 HP or less). Take note that any of the monster evading your hit will most likely result in your party being annihilated... You get 5369 EXP and 741 Sx when you defeat the group. Fluid Demon Various (possibles) locations around Ardford Its appearance is triggered by smoothing the last Magical Rift, so the location can vary. The ideal party is Simon, Vhala, Robin and Altina. If Vhala is not in the party, then I should choose between Aka (for her debuffing skills) and Yarra (her AoE spells hit pretty hard the Rough Demons, but she is less useful later). If you don't have Altina either, then you should consider Qum as buffer/healer. Back to the tactic, the Fluid Demon is vulnerable to Lightning, so use Robin's Lance against it all the time. Vhala should debuff the whole enemy party (first their offensive stats, later the defensive ones). Use Simon & Altina's AoE spells (use Quake if your Altina has it) until the rest of the demons are dead. If you need healing use Simon's Support Skill. You get 6667 EXP and a pitiful 176 Sx for your efforts. Don't forget to speak with Sister Beatrice at the Cathedral to finish the quest. Second Unhuman Containment cell in the Forge There are some possible variations on this one. First, the fight has a fixed formation: Vhala, Robin and Carina. If you've chosen "Essence Shielding" as Robin's research topic then Simon joins too. Equip your party with Barrier, Givini Pins and the Unperson Charm. You are able to choose if you want a lighter fight (select Destroy partially) or a a more challenging battle (Breach without destroying). Lighter fight All the enemies are weakened (some of them almost dead), so using Simon's Commanding Presence will take care of two. For the rest, you have enough margin to use Vhala's Unperson Aura (it adds more health to your party), Robin should stick to Lightning Lance until she beats the Unhuman and Carina should use Shield of Purity or Mass Heal as needed. You get 3654 EXP and, as usual happens with the Unpeople no Sx. Challenging battle The same enemies, but all in full health. Use both Simon's Support... and Carina's Shield of Purity to minimize the amount of damage that you have received. As in the other version, Robin should concentrate in the Unhuman. And Vhala has to start to lower their offensive capabilities and later the defensive ones. By turn 4 or 5, you should have the control of the situation. In this version you get 4189 EXP and all the chests intact. For both variants the absence of Simon is an extra difficulty, but not an insuperable one. Your party will receive more damage in the first turn and the battles will be longer. But you should be able to win them too. Thauma-demons and Soma-demons Ari-Yhilina's Lower Town (Warehouse's basement) You're back helping the Goddess of Magic's cult. My proposed party is Simon, Qum, Robin and Aka. All of them should be equipped with gear that increases their MDF overall. The key to win this fight is to bring your party in the best possible conditions from the previous fight. It's recommended that you prolong that fight (after you have defeated the Balance Demon, as he uses an AoE attack in all turns) with the Carnal Demon (you should poison with Aka or Altina) and only finish it when Qum's SP is at maximum level and other members should have a good level of Mana. Concentrate your attacks in one enemy at time (start by the Soma-demons). Use Aka's Disabling Assault twice and then switch to Forceful Lunge. Simon should spam Precise Strike and Robin any of the Lances (they are resistant to the three elements). You shouldn't hesitate to use Simon and Qum to keep the party alive (even Robin can heal if necessary). Beware that some turns you can suffer two AoE, but the fight will get easier when you have dealt with the Soma-demons. There is no evident reward for this tough fight, except some minor EXP (3014) and a pitiful of Sx (78). References Category:Guides